powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas
Pirates and Ninjas is the twenty-fifth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute to Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger and features the return of the Hurricanger trio. It is the first part of a two-parter which concludes with Shushuuto The Special. Synopsis The Zangyack Empire calls upon the Space-Ninjas Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. to take on the Gokaigers. As the two take Captain Marvelous, Joe, and Luka on, the battle is witnessed by a trio of mysterious ninjas. Plot Gai gathers the Gokaigers into the main room to teach them a lesson about the Super Sentai before them, much to Marvelous, Joe, and Luka's annoyance, the latter verbally acknowledging the fact. When Gai said there would be a test, this caused Joe and Luka to look on in horror and Marvelous to get out of his usual seat to deny the test. Then Don quipped in that with the lesson means that they could interpret Navi's often-vauge predictions better, to which the robotic parrot agreed with, and Ahim asking Marvelous to allow Gai to speak, and he did in the form of him silently sitting back into his chair. Without further interruption, Gai starts off with the Greater Powers the Gokaigers have obtained, starting with MagiDragon from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, then Pat Striker from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, GaoLion from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, the ability to truly combine GaoLion with GokaiOh into ShinkenGokaiOh from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and the GekiBeasts from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. He went on to include Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, and Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. He then listed the three Greater Powers that he himself has that make up his mecha and it's three different forms: Mirai Sentai Timeranger (GouJyuDrill), Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (GouJyuRex), and Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger (GouJyuJin). Luka then interrupted, she counting how many Gai had listed off, and remarked the hard work it took to obtain the 11 Greater Powers. Gai went on to include the 11 Greater Powers that the Gokaigers got when they teamed up with the Goseigers when Black Cross King attacked, Don mentioning that when they teamed up with the Goseigers, a lot of previous teams had given their Greater Powers to the Gokaigers: Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Choudenshi Bioman, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Dai Sentai Goggle-V, Denshi Sentai Denziman, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, and Himitsu Sentai Goranger. Ahim spoke up, saying that she was surprised at how many valiant heroes Earth had, while Gai wishing he was with the Gokaigers to meet all of the Sentai members thay had met, most noticibly Akaranger and Big One. Unknown to the others, Marvelous with Joe and Luka decided to leave while Don and Ahim was still focused on Gai. After controlling himself, Gai spoke the question of how to obtain the remaining 12 Powers they need to in order to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. As he turns to face the crew, he then notices that only Ahim and Don was still in the room, he yelling "Why?!" as Ahim and Don looked around. Meanwhile, on the Gigant Horse, Barizorg informs Oiles Gil that the newest Action Commanders had arrived, who wondered to know where are they. Daramas walks in and informs them that they are space ninja, then yelled at them to reveal themselves. At once, Sandaaru Jr. appeared from the ceiling and dropped down, frightening Oiles Gil out of his usual spot. After Sandaaru Jr. introduced himself, Oiles Gil yells at him for scaring at him due to his entry on the ceiling. Soon, a loud voice echoed into the chamber and Insarn found herself being lifted up by a invisible force, it revealing to be Satarakura Jr., he letting go of Insarn to pose and introduced himself, he holding out his arms to catch Insarn before she falls onto the floor, and begans hitting on her, only to recieve a punch to the face, she going over him, grabbed him by the back of the head, then slammed him onto the floor. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Shun Shioya as Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed†) *Nao Nagasawa as Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue†) *Kohei Yamamoto as Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Episode info *Writer: Naruhisa Arakawa *Original airdate: August 14, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in Pirates and Ninjas: **GokaiRed - Red Falcon, AbareRed **GokaiBlue - Blue Dolphin, AbareBlue **GokaiYellow - Yellow Lion, AbareYellow **GokaiGreen - N/A **GokaiPink - N/A **GokaiSilver - BoukenSilver *The title is like the titles of Hurricaneger, one word and another word and is a callback of the Hurricaneger's first episode title "Wind and Ninja". **The title may also be an reference to an popular Internet meme about the (so-called) rivalry that exists between pirates and ninjas. *During the cold opening of this episodes, clips of previous episodes was shown, as well as the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie snippet. *This episode is unique as it shows a sexual act done by a villian, when Satarakura Jr. grabs on and squeezes Luka's boobs. *With this episode, Joe has transformed into all 4 of his female Blue Ranger counterparts at least once. External links *Episode 25 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes